


Pequeñas dulces mentiras

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eng to Spa, M/M, Slash, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y ahora él ve con absoluta claridad que si pudiera rebobinar el tiempo y tomar Sherlock por la chaqueta en la sala de estar, mantenerlo allí y rehusarse a dejarlo ir, todo podría ser diferente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeñas dulces mentiras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sweet Little Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169301) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor

"Entonces, ¿quién diablos es John Watson?" Greg Lestrade pregunta, estirando los tirones de su espalda. No es tan joven como solía ser, va a admitirlo.

Sherlock voltea, traza un dedo por las costillas expuestas y la insinuación de amor coge la cadera de Greg. "Mi nuevo compañero de piso. Un doctor. Ex-soldado. ¿Por qué? "

"Le disparó a un hombre sin agitar un pelo anoche, Sherlock. Si me voy a hacer de la vista gorda, quiero saber qué clase de hombre que voy a dejar escapar." Greg admira la luz de la madrugada inclinándose sobre el firme estómago desnudo de Sherlock. Él tan rara vez se queda que se trata de un espectáculo inusual, y Greg se regodea en ella.

Cuando Sherlock se presentó alrededor de la una de la mañana y oliendo a comida china, Greg lo empujó a su cama casi inmediatamente, desnudándolo y acostándolo para ser tocado y besado y jodido, bien como sea posible, sin más preámbulos, incluso sin palabras. Estaba demasiado cerca de una llamada, esta vez.

Ha sido así desde hace algunos años, esta pequeña danza extraña de ellos, y le convenía. Sexo encantador regular con un hermoso despojo de hombre que no le importa ni un bledo cuánto tiempo pasa en el trabajo - bueno, era como soñar, a veces.

Pero esta noche había sido un tanto extraño. Sherlock había estado distraído, tenso y desenfocado. Había disfrutado de sí mismo a pesar de ello, Greg pensó con aire de suficiencia. Es sólo que... bueno. Su corazón no estaba en ello, en realidad no. Y Greg está bastante seguro de que la distracción tiene un nombre.

"Todavía está pensando en él, ¿no es así.", Dice Greg. No es una acusación, de verdad.

"¿Hmmm?" dice Sherlock, fingiendo inocencia. "Por supuesto que no."

"No juegues conmigo que, ya sabes que puedo ver a través de él, imbécil."

 "Bueno, tienes que admitir que es... interesante." Sherlock dice, mirada tornándose oscura y contemplativa.

El corazón de Greg cae hasta su estómago. Oh Dios, aquí está. El principio del fin de la cómoda folla y cenas post-casos, y la confianza tranquila en una relación que ninguno de ellos había tenido a bien definir. Y ahora se ve con absoluta claridad que si pudiera rebobinar el tiempo y tomar Sherlock por la chaqueta en la sala de estar, mantenerlo allí y rehusarse a dejarlo ir, todo podría ser diferente. Pero no puede.

Así que simplemente se da la vuelta, agarra la cadera de Sherlock y lo empuja sobre su espalda en las almohadas, besándolo con hambre, desesperación. Si esto es, el final, entonces va a ser un momento de gloria.

 


End file.
